DA Origins - Cousland Origins (Excerpt)
by Halanna Silversteel
Summary: Before she was a Grey Warden against the Blight, she was Teyrnia Cameron Cousland of Highever. Two days before a tournament to prove that 'Blood doesn't make the Man', Lady Cameron Cousland sneaks her best friend to Highever to compete against her suitors, including an Arrogant Prince. Slightly AU but follows the main story and uses most dialogue from in game. I own nada!


**Excerpt from DA Origins - Cousland Origins**

**This is an excerpt from a MUCH larger story I have been working on. I'm posting this 'tid-bit' to test the waters (so to speak). I started with a simple question: Why does everyone know about Alistair but Cousland. The main story is slightly AU for the simple fact I changed how/when things happened and what exactly happened. I am hoping to begin posting the entire story by 5/29. This has not been beta-read and I would very much enjoy seeing what people think, no Flames! I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Author Note:**

**Noob Mistake! I'm fixing the 'Spacing Issue'. Thanks LaraHawke for pointing it out to me ;)**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Two days before the tourney was to begin, King Maric and Prince Calian arrived with a slew of servants. Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and his daughter Teyrnia Anora Mac Tir also came to watch the tourney. Anora was revolted with the thought of a woman fighting a bunch of men, especially a Teyrnia. Anora had begun to develop as well and was as prim and proper as a Teyrn's daughter should be. Eleanor pointed this out several times to Cameron, but to no avail.

Cameron would just shrug and continued to greet her royal guests. She didn't say much to Calian and Anora just continued to snarl at her. Cameron bowed to Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir then moved to Unca Maric. She hugged and kissed Maric and showed him where his room was. She loved Maric like a daughter to her father, and took great pride that he approved of her training and her fighting abilities; he was one of the few who did outside of her own father.

After everyone was situated and settled into their rooms, Cameron excused herself and made her way back to the Training Arena. Flowers and banners were already starting to be hung, with only a couple of days remaining until the tournament. Cameron walked into the ring and noticed Aleic sitting there, sharpening and cleaning his blade in the doorway of the barracks. She smiled and waved at him. He returned the gesture and continued, although looking up every few minutes to watch her. She began practicing, fighting imaginary targets. Without her armor, she was much faster, and could do her aerial acrobatics far easier. She leaped and jumped all over the arena.

Draco walked over, carrying a brush to Aleic. "What, your mistress has not brushed you today? Would you like me to help you with that, Draco?" he laughed. Draco, the large Mabari, shook his head in agreement and laid the brush at Aleic's feet. He picked the brush up and began taking care of Draco's coat. As Aleic looked up, he noticed Calian walking toward the ring with Anora running to catch up. Aleic rolled his eyes in disgust as he continued to brush Draco.

"I don't see why you care about that witch. She doesn't act as she should and dresses as a man. She's a sorry excuse for a noblewoman, let alone a Teyrnia," Anora said, disgusted with her arms folded.

The young Prince Calian barely missed a beat as he turned his head towards his pursuer. "She's twice the woman you are Anora" he exclaimed as he poked her in chest, "She's absolutely stunning and beautiful. Believe me when I say, Anora; I'd rather marry Cameron than you any day. She is graceful and strong, something you definitely lack. You don't even know the difference between a dagger and a greatsword."

Anora spit back as a fire built up in her stomach, "And yet you don't have a chance with her. Every time you have seen her, she brushes you off for that stable boy in Redcliffe. She doesn't even like you; everyone knows that, yet you still persist." She said as her anger grew.

"Bet I can prove you wrong." Calian remarked as he gave a sly smile, quite confident in his capabilities.

Anora became frustrated and stomped her foot. "Fine, waste your time out here in the cold, fighting for a woman who despises you. I still don't know what you see in that tramp." Anora turned heel and walked away as Calian continued to walk over to Cameron.

Aleic heard Anora shriek and lifted his head to see what was going on. He stood up upon seeing Calian walking toward Cameron; Aleic accidentally pushed Draco over as he quickly bent down and grabbed his longsword. "He better not touch Cameron, or so, Maker help me, I'll filet him like a fish where he stands." Aleic said as he grinded his teeth together. Draco noticed as well and began growling toward Prince Calian's direction.

"Cameron, you seem to be doing well my dear, you are getting stronger and more beautiful with every passing day." Calian said quite nonchalant and slightly arrogant.

"What do you want, Calian? Shouldn't you be with Anora, perhaps under a rock somewhere? I'm trying to get a little more practice before the tournament begins tomorrow." She said very annoyed that she was being disturbed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, my dear. Why don't we stop fooling ourselves, my dearest Cameron? You know as well as I do that you are my bride, my princess, and that Anora is not worthy of being my bride in the very least. Why don't you just call off this ridiculous tourney and we can move on with our wedding preparations?" he replied confidently, walking closer to her.

"Calian, what makes you think I would even consider marrying you to begin with? I still remember the horrible way you have treated me and a few other people over the years." She said, she began backing up as he stepped in front of her. Cameron didn't like where this was going and felt trapped.

"What, the stable boy from Redcliffe? Cameron, I merely treat him as his station dictates. My dear, you will marry me because you are my bride; the Prince of Fereldan's Bride and no one else's." Calian grabbed her by the back of her neck and forcibly kissed her. She dropped her swords and tried to push him off of her. Calian grabbed her arms and held them tight, trying to prevent her moving and attacking him. Cameron tried kicking at him, but it didn't work. She was strong but the way she was positioned it was awkward for her to find an opening to break free. Calian then began to trying to grope her, but her moving and thrashing about abruptly stopped him.

"CAMERON!" Aleic screamed as he became furious and enraged and took off running toward the training arena. He ran and jumped the railing into the training ring; his only real thought was that he had to stop Calian.

Meanwhile, Cameron continued to struggle to get free from her attacker's grasp. Aleic could hear Cameron's muffled screams as he ran behind Calian and wrapped his arm tight around his throat; prying him off of her.

Calian began to choke as Cameron struggled to release herself from his grasp. When she got her arms free, she used all her strength to punch Calian in the jaw, which sent him plummeting into the ground.

Cameron wiped his spit off her mouth and spit at him as Aleic stood in front of her, his blade pointed at Calian's throat. Draco jumped the gate and was quickly standing beside Aleic, he wasn't about to let this human continue injuring his mistress any further.

"I don't think my lady, Cameron wants you touching her. So, Back off you poor excuse for the king's son! I don't care if you're a Prince or not, I'll strike you down myself for touching her like that! Nobody gets near Cameron in such a disgusting manner, not even The Prince of Fereldan or the bloody Maker himself." Aleic commanded as he glared down at Calian. He wasn't going to back down from him or let him get away with treating her like that just because he was the king's son.

"Get out of the way, you peasant whelp. This does not concern you. This is a 'discussion' between my future queen and myself." Calian growled as he wiped his blood off his face.

"I think it does concern me, as a matter of fact. My sword thinks so as well. Say hi to my blade", as he pointed his longsword closer to Calian's throat. Calian started to grind his teeth together in anger. Aleic continued to talk down to him as he stood tall and defiant; still with his hand on Cameron's waist. Suffice to say that Cameron was more than a little impressed; she had never witnessed a reaction like this before, especially from Aleic, "I am Lady Cousland's knight, her champion, and I'll defend her to the death against scum like you. You don't deserve to breathe her air or be in her presence, let alone be groping her like that. I don't believe that was 'gentleman-like' in any sense of the word. "

"Oh really? Wait, I recognize you; you're that ridiculous stable boy from Redcliffe. I'd watch who you throw accusations at, filth. Don't think for one second I wouldn't dangle you from a hangman's noose for speaking to me like that. And, what makes you think you're Cameron's Champion anyway? I don't see her fawning over you in the slightest." Calian shouted back as he stood and drew his greatsword from his back.

'Come on, think fast!' Aleic shouted to himself as he formulated his plan with a devious grin forming on his face, 'Not my best idea but it'll do, I suppose. I only hope she plays along.' Draco continued to growl toward Calian and the hair on his back stood on end. "Because, unlike you, 'Your Majesty', I can actually do this," Aleic still pointing his sword at Calian grabbed Cameron by the waist. He put lip to lip and stayed there for several moments.

Cameron didn't know what to do. She was both startled and surprised by his action, she didn't quite know whether she honestly wanted him to stop or not. Soon, she submitted and she grabbed his shirt; holding him firm against her as Aleic held her tighter in his arm. Cameron quickly realized she didn't want to let go of him.

He moved his hand from her back to her long hair and neck, 'Obviously, I didn't quite think this through. I'm so dead. She is going to kill me!' He thought to himself as he ran his hand slowly from her neck to her lower back; he could hear her muffled sighs and moans. He was still worried that Cameron was going to knock him out for this stunt. Although, he felt at this point it was well worth any risk he might endure.

Cameron wrapped an arm around his neck and her other hand onto his face as he tilted her backward. It was a fevered and passionate kiss, one that neither wanted to move from. They both completely forgot about Calian and Draco standing there gaping at the sight. 'Perhaps she is not going to kill me after all, judging at her body language. This is the best fight I've ever had! I think I'm actually winning!' Aleic thoughts screamed again. In Aleic's mind, he was doing a sort of victory dance and shouting obscenities at Calian. Prince Calian just watched in horror as they remained locked and conjoined.

Aleic reluctantly pulled away and stared at Cameron, her face was almost glowing. He turned and glared back at Calian, "As you can clearly see, I can kiss Lady Cousland and not get punched in the jaw for it." Aleic began to smirk as Calian's face turned deep red with anger, "I'll kill you for that 'Stable Boy'! How dare you lay your filthy hands on my bride, the Future Queen of Fereldan?!" Calian started walking toward him; Aleic's blade was ready as he brought his sword back up towards Calian's throat.

"'Future Queen of Fereldan' I believe, the part about her being your bride, on the other hand, is a little harder to believe." Cameron, still flustered from the surprise kiss, looked to Aleic questioning his statement, 'What in the Maker's name did he mean by that?'

Aleic began to chuckle, staring at the frustrated prince "I have filthy hands, huh? And here I thought it was my lips doing the talking rather than my hands. I suppose that means I should have used my hands then. Cameron, will you make a note about that for next time?" He snickered as he continued, "I don't believe Teyrnia Cousland seems to think I'm filthy as you just saw. And just what exactly are you going to do about it, you royal pansy? I would love to see you come over here and try to make me, Calian." Aleic fired back as his grin transformed into a teeth-baring snarl.

The young prince could only stand there, staring at Cameron's rescuer, puzzled by being called 'Calian'. 'That son of a bitch! Who does he think he is?! What did he mean by that 'Future Queen' remark? And how dare he not address me properly. I'll kill him where he stands!' He snarled in his mind as he gripped his greatsword tighter. The disgruntled prince roared in anger; trying to challenge Aleic. Calian charged and attacked Aleic, swinging wildly.

Aleic pushed Cameron out of the way as he tried to prevent Calian from hurting her and Draco stood in front of her; barking and growling wildly towards the disrespectful prince. Cameron fell to the ground, watching the entire scene in horror. Calian swung hard as Aleic rammed him with his shoulder. Calian caught himself, sweat dripping from his face. Calian attacked him again, clashing with Aleic's sword and sending sparks flying. As Cameron got to her feet, Calian tried to grab her arm. Aleic spun with his sword and positioned himself between Cameron and Calian, "You will not touch her, Calian!" he bellowed as he lunged forward and nearly stabbed him. Cameron could only gasp at the attack as they continued to fight.

They went back and forth for what felt like an eternity until finally, "Stop this, both of you please!" Cameron shouted as she grabbed Aleic by his hand, he turned toward her at her gentle touch and slightly lowered his weapons.

"First of all Calian," she spoke as she held Aleic back and stepped in front of him. Once she touched his arm, he backed off but continued to grind his teeth together and snarl at him. "Your kiss is like you're fighting style, quite sloppy and uncoordinated to say the least. Second, you want me that bad Calian, then you will prove it to me and fight like everyone else who wants my hand in marriage. But I swear by Andraste's holy flaming sword of Mercy that if you ever touch me like that again, Calian Theirin, you won't have to worry about him running you through" she commanded as she took Aleic's hand holding his blade, drawing it close to Calian's neck, "Because I'll slit your throat myself then dance in your blood and no one, not even Unca Maric will stop me. You also need to remember whose land you are currently standing on as well, Calian. I don't believe what you just did to me would be considered 'honorable' in anyone's eyes, especially Unca Maric and my father's. Now leave my arena before I take you down myself." Cameron ordered as she stood tall next to Aleic.

Calian sheathed his greatsword and turned to leave, "I'll be looking for you in the tourney, peasant." and started to walk off. "Likewise, jerk. It was a pleasure to meet you, 'Prince Asshole'." Aleic shouted after his opponent and lowered his weapon once Calian had left the arena and started over to the castle. "I'm sorry Cameron I didn't get to that bloody bastard sooner," Aleic said flustered.

Cameron turned and looked at him in the eyes. "Did Calian hurt-", Aleic tried to say. Cameron grabbed him by his shirt again and jerked him towards her. This time, the kiss was passionate and hot; but much more controlled, like Cameron was truly trying to enjoy it. He noticed that he was enjoying it too. Aleic dropped his sword and ran his fingers through her long, silky hair. He wrapped his other arm around her back as she clawed at his chest and shoulders. She moved one of her hands behind his head as the other went onto his cheek, pulling him closer to her.

After several heated minutes, Cameron finally released him from her grasp. She stepped back and began to adjust herself while attempting to catch her breath. "I think I hurt him more than Calian hurt me. Thank you, Aleic for stopping him." She handed Aleic his sword and walked past him; retrieving her own weapons.

He just stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened and tried to catch his breath. At the door to the arena, she stopped and turned her head. Aleic could see she was smiling and smirking, her long, dark hair dancing around her. He just stood there, watching. She finally turned and walked off, toward the stable to her horse's stall.

Aleic looked over at Draco, "Okay, what just happened there? Did I get hit in the head? Did I miss something because I feel like I'm missing something important?" Aleic's face was completely flush; he didn't know what to do or say. Draco looked surprised too. He had never seen Cameron behave like that. Aleic shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if that actually happened. Either way, the smile on his face and bewildered look in his eyes was priceless.

"Hey! Wait up, Cameron!" He called as he ran after her. Aleic had to talk to her about what happened and the kiss between them. As he entered the stables, Cameron stood there, quietly moving a brush through her horse's mane. "I'm really sorry Cameron," he said as he watched Cameron brush her horse.

"For what Aleic? I must say that was the best distraction I've ever seen. Did you see his face? It was beautiful! I don't believe I have ever seen him that angry before. I hope this will teach that royal ass to not lay his lips or his nasty hands on me."

"Yes, but I was about to attack him for doing the same thing I just did to you." He exclaimed as he pointed out the door.

Cameron giggled slightly as she turned from Leon and leaned against him with her arms folded in front of her, "I know, I could tell you were going to fight him hard too, among a few other things I happened to notice." Cameron smirked and rolled her eyes. Cameron's face was bright red and her breathing was still a little heavy.

'Guess I don't know my own strength. I think she really did like it and didn't just pretend to. Imagine that, I really wasn't expecting that reaction. I thought she was going to hit me.' He thought as he nervously grinned. "Do I want to know what 'other' things you noticed?" "Probably not, but let's just say; I think I might have caused your, um, apparently very 'large' problem." She laughed and eyed him. Aleic swallowed hard at hearing her response and his face went from red to purple.

She giggled sweetly as she walked towards him, she could see the reaction flowing over his face as she moved his long, blonde hair out of his bright grey eyes. She sweetly smiled to him as she took his hand, "So Aleic, you're my champion? I suppose I should have guessed that." She coyly smiled as she continued "I do believe you found your reason to fight during the tournament, My Shield, My Champion." Cameron said as she stood before him and kissed his lips softly, placing her hand over his heart. Aleic put his hand to her neck and face, relishing the feelings he never though possible.

'Nope, I'm definitely not dreaming. If I am, Blessed Maker; please take me now because I don't want to ever wake up from this one. This turned out way better than I thought it would. How could this get any better?' he thought to himself as she released him. He gently smiled to her and moved her dark hair, "I am your Champion, Cameron; I always have been. I'd follow you into the gates of The Black City if you wanted me to. I'll win this tournament if for no other reason than to make sure you don't end up with that egotistical ass, Calian" he said as he looked deeper and began giving her a serious look.

He placed his hand onto her chin and continued "Cameron, you really don't mind the fact that I'm a peasant and I'm just a simple 'stable boy'? Wouldn't you be happier with someone like Calian? You deserve a 'real' prince and not just some 'stable boy' like me. You deserve someone better than me. I have nothing to offer you."

She placed her hand onto his face and looked up at him. Her eyes were so warm and gentle; she wanted him to win because Cameron realized that she wanted to be with Aleic, "You're a peasant? I didn't know that." she smirked as she continued; "It never bothered me before, Aleic; why should it start to bother me now? I've always cared about who you are and not what you are or where you are from. Furthermore, you are a 'real' prince to me; you are my prince and that's what really matters. Maker bless me, you act more like a prince than Calian does for certain."

She smiled at him and kissed him gently a final time. "Good Night Aleic, I think we both might need a little, rest." she then giggled, "I don't think either one of us needs to say 'Pleasant Dreams'. I think we both have enough motivation to sleep well tonight. I'll meet you bright and early tomorrow morning."

As she left the stable, he watched Cameron and Draco walk off toward the castle. Aleic grinned as he spoke to himself, "Maker's breath; she's absolutely beautiful." He smirked and walked to his quarters. 'I'm her prince, her champion.' He laughed to himself. Although, he knew that for some strange reason, he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

He laid his head down and touched his face gently remembering their embraces. Aleic could barely believe what happened and then it hit him like a shield to the face. He started to understand the knots in his stomach and throat; it was her, it was because of Cameron. He quickly sat up and spoke aloud, "I love her. I'm in love with Cameron Cousland."


End file.
